CrewbyCast
Character played by each cast member. (Info is good through the 100th episode) Current Active Cast Matt Young Julius Valentine Baxter a Ferengi a Fop a Klingon a Prophet a Ritoblin a Romulan SubCommander a Siren a Zaraxian Ambassador 1206499 an Antelepodian Animatronic Dakota Fanning Animatronic Jimmy Carter ASCAP Gentleman Cola Baby Ghost Baxton Capter Beauty Technician Captain Owl Cdr. Sorak Cockney Bartender Computer Dr. Octavius (an EMH) Dr. Severus Slither Emergency Medical Hologram Ensign Greg Ensign Henry (a Leprechaun) Fritz Fassbinder Gentleman Cola Gorn Childrena Grandma Watson Holographic Abraham Lincoln Holographic Crewperson Holographic Dwarf Josh Groban Leopold Lackey Lieutenette Lt. Madison Lt. Matheson Lt. Maxwell Lt. Salek Lt. Son Lt. Urg Mickey Mouse Morty Mr. Pickwick Ms. Rexford Nebulan Nurse LaBaxtoob Pancakes Johnson Sally Shenay (Symbiote) Chris Rathjen Corbomite Hayes a Cardassian a Child a Colonist a Ferengi a Fop a Greg a Mad Scientist a Prophet a Ritoblin a Romulan Commander a Santinel a Siren a Technician a Vulcan Delegate Ambassador Magman an Ensign Animatronic Bill Clinton Animatronic Ulysses S. Grant Antaries Civilian ASCAP Baxter Cdr. Vorn Daddy (entity) Doctor F'geaux Domjot Shark Dr. Magnamo Dr. Monroe Dr. Zohn Zohnzon Ensign Ali P. Kidder-Mostrom Ensign Bronson Ensign Gerund (RIP) Florgonite Tour Guide Gul Madork Holographic Abraham Lincoln Holographic Crewperson Holographic Dad Holographic Evil Queen Holographic Fishmonger Holographic Italian Waiter Jim the Camera Man Judy Klingon Publican Lt. Atlas Lt. Kerplek (a Ghost) Lt. Ox Magistrate Borgis Newton Watson Phaser Mouse President of Ordoria Protector of Borbex Replicator Scooter Sorak's Cat Stellulax Talk Show Doctor Telegram Jones The Ham-murder Timeshare Planet Father Unnamed Bolian First Mate USS Galaxy Counselor Utopia Planitia Shipwright Sean Kelly Crick Watson a Bachelorette a Borg a Cardassian a Child a Dandy a Ferengi a Florgonite a Ghost a Greg a Lieutenette a Parent a Prisoner a Profezzor a Prophet a Ritoblin a Romulan SubCommander a Siren a Vulcan Delegate Admiral Damocles Alpha Wolf Ambassador Umbror an Antelepodian an Ensign an Orphan an Urchin ASCAP Corbomite ASCAP Greg Baxter's Dad Blaknar the Magnificent Captain Stevens(I) Chucky Commander Fu'um Delta Wolf Dr. Germit Elnanya Epsilon Wolf Florgonite Zoo Keeper Freedom Graknor of House Graknor Gul Daten Holographic Crewperson Holographic Fishmonger Holographic German WWI Soldier Holographic Jeff Probst Holographic John Wayne Holographic Pa McGurn Holographic Rutherford B. Hayes Holographic Sorting Hat Holographic Ulysses S. Grant Holographic William H. Taft It's a Small World Voice Klingon Golden Tee Master Little F'geaux Lord Galaxos of the Forbidden Asteriod Lt. Arbuckle Lt. Carl Merkle Mike Mini-Skirt Mouse Nebular Joe Nuggets Phaser Mouse President Dulcett Replicator Rita King Security Robot Shenay (Host) Starfleet S.W.A.T. Officer Timeshare Planet Cultist Nick Wagner Ch'arles Lorem a Borg a Cardassian a Changeling a Ferengi a Ghost a Greg a Hatchling a Klingon a Lieutenant a Prophet a Romulan Commander a Romulan Delegate a Santinel a Scientist a Siren Admiral Barbacoa Admiral Johnson Ambassador Bitok Ambassador Manners Ambassador of the Nelx Ambassador Spleeneatermageddon an Antelepodian ASCAP Lorem Captain Jean-Luc Picard Captain Stevenson Captains Gone Wild Producer Cockney Bartender Daryl Baxter Earth Mountain Voice Ensign Marcus Ensign Sheila Gertricia Holographic Abraham Lincoln Holographic Andrew Johnson Holographic Crewperson Holographic Darth Vader Holographic Fishmonger Lt. Urm Old Man Pilkenson Pa Watson Phaser Mouse Ron Santa Claus Silverfish Teen Girl 1 The Duke Moreland the USS Sisyphus Timeshare Planet Cultist Utopia Planitia Shipwright Vin Zaraxian President Zarlene Zonalzon Mary Cait Walthall Zarlene Zonalzon a Child a Ferengi a Prophet a Real Boy a Ritoblin a Scientist a Waitress Admiral Portia Hayes Ambassador Blanche Ambassador Pansy Ambassador Tesselak an Antelepodian Baxter's Mom Becky's Friend Carla (a Child) Ch'arles Lorem Counselor Deanna Troi Cpt. Leila Lee Dr. Stephanie Lizard Ensign Emma Holographic Fritz's Mother Holographic Snow White Jaqueline (a Ghost) Kalibak Lelane Jack Loudspeaker Voice Lt. Powers Miss Rhonda Twillim Mystery House Woman Nuggets Park Employee Phaser Mouse Self-help Narrator The Omega Entity the USS Sisyphus Timeshare Planet Child USS Galaxy #2 (Lt.Cdr. Beauty) Warlord McCheese Julia Weiss Rita King a Bachelorette a Cardassian a Child a Ferengi a Ghost a Prophet a Ritoblin an Ensign Animatronic Ronald Reagan Clarella Crick Watson Ensign Yemenities Holographic Italian Chef (Tony) Holographic Robert Lincoln Lt. Beyontrice Mr. Fuzzypants Nurse DeWitt Nurse Russ Rachel Sick Suzy Skylarq's Mom SubCommander Trina Trinst USS Galaxy #47 (Lt. Fortz) Zaylor Zwift Zuzan Zonalzon Eli Mandel Rip Stipley a Cardassian Prior Active Cast Griffen Eckstein Fritz Fassbinder Leopold Lackey a Borg a Child a Custodian a heartworm a Lieutenant a Mad Scientist a Romulan SubCommander a Santinel a Scientist a Ticket Taker a Zaraxian Admiral Suchanso Ambassador Klarr an Ensign an Orphan an Urchin Animatronic Barack Obama Captain Stevens(II) Captains Gone Wild Producer Doodie Baxter Dr. John Johnson Dr. Krover Ensign Greg Ensign Larry Ensign Laser Bear Ensign Phillips Gerard Haunted House Voice Holographic Abraham Lincoln Holographic Crewperson Holographic Dakota Fanning Holographic James Buchanan Jebediah Watson Jimmy Hitler Jimmy Jams Johnny Galaxy Julius V. Baxter Klingon Dance Judge Klingon Trivia Master Lt. Son Lt. Urg Nebulan Nebulan Grand Mullee Nurse LaBoob Pappy Whitman Replicator Rhaegar Riddle Wall Ritz Rassbinder Sam Baxter Skylarq Starchild Baxter Subatomic Sage USS Galaxy #1 Zorb Zonalzon Irene Marquette Lady Cola a Child a Dandy a Lieutenant a Romulan Delegate a Romulan girl Ambassador Song an Ensign Captains Gone Wild Producer Claire (a child) Daryl Baxter Ensign Schultz Holographic Crewperson Holographic Dwarf Holographic Fishmonger Klingon Short Order Cook Ma Watson Robot Timeshare Planet Child Turbo Zarlene's Dreambaby Joseph Wolff Phillips Japhy Whitman a Fop a Greg a Klingon Ambassador Elkator Becky Cockney Bartender Craig Ensign Smelt Holographic Crewperson Jabel (a Waitress) Kotar of the Krenik Delerium Kurok Lt. Jill Sorenson Phaser Mouse Romulan Audience Member Starfleet S.W.A.T. Officer Talk Show Producer Tartar of the Krenik Delerium Guest Stars Adal Rifai Schnieder, Matre d', Rusty the Smoking Dog, Lt. Jensen Alex Eilhauer Gorn Prime Minister, Gorn Secondary Minister, Gorn Tertiary Minister Alex Richmond Ensign Twilight Bill Sterns Ensign Ping-Pong, Antonio, John D'Angelo Blaine Swen Persuadus of Borg, Ambassador Crux Brendan Stallings Blake Ramirez, Wayder Dorrie Ferguson Maquis Prisoner, Holographic Secretary Dan Granata Space Carl Sagan Hannah Parsons Krampus, Jeremy (child) Kristen Studard Frau Fassbinder Leslie Nesbit Marcnon the Wikipedian, Alan the Trivia Master Nate Parkes Dr. Ricardo Solaris, Holographic Darth Vader Mark Soloff Simon Von Haggens Martin Wilson Captain Stanley Mary Beth Smith Holographic Mary Todd Lincoln Mike Carr Jerriy, Grimass, Nuggets Monique Madrid Phyllis Roger Payton a Romulan Delegate, The Orphan of Papara, a Technician, Holographic Little John, Lt. Rogers, a Waitress, a Bartender, Emergency Medical Hologram, Lt. Morkolitz, a Parent, Lt. Matheson, a Bartender Ryan Schile Dr. Herbert West Sarah Shockey Cheryl, Mrs. K'pang, Show Ratings Executive, a Bachelorette Shad Kunkle Lt. Cdr. Gary Williamson, a Santinel, Cdr. Allen Bailey, Alex Shane Wilson Lt. Madison(I) Tim Dunn Pat Tonight, General K'pang, a Bachelorette type= search break= yes width = 30 placeholder = Search for a page